Marissa & Belfast
by HeavenLeighSOA
Summary: Marissa is sent to Belfast; away from her family, and away from the guy she thought she could trust. She doesn't want to be there, she'd rather be in her own home; with Juice. Juice Ortiz/ OC
1. Chapter 1

Marissa had said no to something O'Neil was saying and of course she was taking heat for it, considering Clay told her to do what O'Neill and Jimmy O said. Whatever they needed. But she was not down for being a pass around. She may not have been an old lady, because well she wasn't with Juice anymore but she was not being a crow eater. Her Teller name didn't mean shit in Belfast.

"Are you an old lady?" O'Neil shouted in her face, Marissa's eyes moved over towards Nathan, another one of the SOA Belfast charters member's before they went back to O'Neil. She shook her head. "No."

"Then I suggest you do as I fucking tell you." O'Neil said before back handing her across the face, splitting her lip and making sure she ended up on the ground. Marissa stayed on the floor for a moment as she nodded her head. "Sorry." She mumbled. O'Neil was done with his fit; he just scoffed and walked away.

Marissa felt Nathan's hand on hers offering to help her up. She pulled her hand away from his and stood up on her own. "I'm not yours to protect Nathan." Marissa said, basically referring to Juice, even if he didn't want her anymore there was no way she was getting involved with another member of the SOA charter. It just wasn't going to happen.

Nathan sighed, grabbing a wet cloth from the bar; he ignored her protests as he sat her down and cleaned up her cut on her lip. "I know, but you also need to know, he's not coming back for you Marissa, and I doubt you're going back to Lawrence anytime soon." Nathan shrugged, it was just common knowledge.

Marissa knew fighting against him helping her was not going to get her anywhere so she just let him clean off the blood. It was no harm. "Don't. Look, you don't know him, or anyone of us. So please... Just stop pretending you do." Marissa got up off the stool and headed towards the exit door of the club house. It looked exactly like the one back home, except different mug shots. Before she got out the door she felt Nathan's hand slip into hers. "Nathan…" Marissa started but was cut off.

Nathan shook his head; he wasn't going to deal with her protests tonight. It was late, and he was tired as hell. "Stop, if you walk out that door and O'Neil sees you, he's just going to get angry and start in on you again. Stay here tonight." Nathan stated, it wasn't a question, he wasn't going to force her to stay but he would have appreciated it if she did.

Marissa shook her head as she looked up at Nathan. "I don't think it's a good idea." Marissa said softly, running a hand through her long blonde hair. She was supposed to dye it, which of course she hadn't done yet. She shook her head looking down at the ground. Marissa couldn't just stay here; she was supposed to be staying at Trinity's place. But even that was a little awkward.

Nathan sighed, pulling her slightly closer to him, but not enough to invade her space. "I'll sleep on the couch, just don't leave." Nathan nodded his head, he was dead serious. There was no way he was letting Marissa walk out of this club house and have O'Neil start into her again, because then he wouldn't be there to witness what O'Neil did to her.

Marissa sighed; she got the idea and finally just agreed. "You sleep on the couch." She said, repeating his words, as she walked towards the back rooms, she didn't actually know which room was Nathan's so she stopped to let him lead the way, he led her to the room and once inside he handed her a shirt, It was a Belfast SOA shirt. Marissa shook her head. "I'm fine, thanks." Marissa mumbled crawling into the bed, she closed her eyes and for the first time in a month she felt like she might actually be able to sleep peacefully. But when she was woken up by Nathan because she had tears streaming down her face, she knew it wasn't going to be the case. She laid her head in Nathan's lap, as he stroked her hair trying to get her back to sleep. It was going to be a long time in Ireland.


	2. Marissa & BelfastIts the worst at night

Marissa woke up the next morning around 4 am; Nathan was asleep on the bed next to her with his arm wrapped around her. She sighed, why was he taking care of her? Marissa turned too looked at Nathan; she smiled softly then moved out of his reach trying not to wake him up, clearly though that wasn't possible. Marissa heard Nathan groan as he woke up, she saw him look around the room before his eyes went over to her.

Nathan smiled softly as he sat up, throwing his shirt and cut back on, he got off the bed walking over towards Marissa. Nathan looked down at her taking one of her hands into his. "How'd you sleep?" He asked, knowing the answer.

Marissa shrugged, no worse than any of the other nights spent in Belfast. "Fine." She said softly looking down, slowly pulling her hand out of Nathan's. She knew he liked her, and she was trying not to lead him on. Marissa was in love with Juice, and that's how it was going to be. She finally looked up at Nathan, seeing somewhat hurt in his eye.

Nathan sighed putting his hands at his sides. "What can I do to get you to trust me?" Nathan asked, he looked down at her, lifting his finger up to her chin so she was looking at him. "Marissa, I know your hurting, I know your hurting really bad, but you're here; In Ireland. I don't think he's coming for you." Everything Nathan said wasn't to hurt her, far from but he needed her to come to the realization that after three weeks of being here, no calls, no anything he wasn't coming for her.

Marissa was going to look down, so she wasn't meeting his gaze but his finger was preventing her from doing so. She felt a tear prick her eye, as she remembered Juice. Everything about him. His touch, his smell, his eyes. Marissa remembered everything, she wasn't ready to let go of the thought that he would show up in Ireland to get her. Marissa was lost in her thoughts, but was brought back as she felt unfamiliar lips on hers, once that happened Marissa immediately pushed Nathan back. "I'm not a pass around." Marissa shook her head and was almost at the door when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, Marissa slapped him. "How dare you?"

Nathan sighed rubbing his face softly; he then looked down at Marissa. "I would never call you a crow eater, or a pass around, nor would I make you one." Nathan put his hand on the side of Marissa's face, looking down at her softly, seeing the anger from her eyes fade. "Let me take you to breakfast." Nathan said softly.

Marissa looked down then nodded. "It's 4 Nate, there is nothing open." Marissa didn't see how he could take her to breakfast if nothing was even open yet. In Lawrence nothing was open till at least 6, and that was mostly just coffee shops, everything else opened at 7:30. She shrugged looking back up at Nathan, not knowing what they were going to do.

Nathan smiled, handing her one of his hoodies, it was colder in Belfast then it was in Lawrence, and she certainly didn't pack for Ireland weather. Nathan saw as she went to refuse it, but he wasn't taking no for an answer. "Come on, it's freezing outside." That made her change her mind, as he watched her put it on. "Sweetheart, In Belfast there is always something open." He said, he reached to take her hand but decided against it as he opened the door and led the way to the exit.

Once they were outside Marissa saw Nathan's bike, she sighed knowing that was really the only transportation he had. Most of the SOA members only had their bikes, unless they had kids. She crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Nathan get on the bike and held out the helmet to her. Marissa bit on her lip before she refused it. She wondered if they could just walk. "I could do with some walking and fresh air."

Nathan nodded, getting off the bike and shoving his keys back into his pant pocket, after she refused he realized more or less why she did, and he accepted the fact of walking. He didn't want to make things any more difficult for her than they had to be. Nathan nodded his head towards the alley. "Come on."


	3. Marissa & Belfast Not That Girl

Marissa had gotten back from talking with Jimmy, he was angry with Marissa because she wasn't doing what anyone told her. She ignored everyone, and let Kerrianne spend as much time with her as she wanted, and Jimmy didn't like that. She rolled her eyes as she wandered into the club house; Nathan had already gotten a head start on drinking that night. She smiled softly as she took a seat next to Nathan; he looked over at her before he placed a shot of vodka in front of her. Marissa smirked then shot it back letting it burn her throat, she looked over at Nathan. "What's got you in the drinking mood?" Marissa asked.

Nathan shrugged looking back over at Marissa. "Just remembering some shit." Nathan shrugged it off once more as he poured another shot for Marissa and then one for himself as well. "I was thinking about John, and when he used to visit." Nathan nodded.

Marissa flinched at the sound of her father's name, remembering the past was one of the things she didn't like to do. Marissa looked around the bar before looking back at Nathan. "I remember laying on a couch in the hospital room. The nurse had finally gotten my mom to calm down." Marissa said softly as she looked down. "I remember my brother Jax wrapping his arms around me as soon as he got there." She could remember every detail of the day her father died, everything except her feelings. Marissa couldn't remember if she cried, if she screamed, or is she just stood still. "But I can't remember how I felt."

Nathan nodded his head as he listened to her words, he kept silent for a while because well this was the first time Marissa had opened up to anyone while she had been here. Nathan wanted this to continue, he wanted her to be comfortable with telling him all this. "It's normal for people to not remember certain things." Nathan said reassuring her.

Marissa shrugged as she shot the vodka back. It burned her throat but she didn't really care. Once Nathan placed another shot in front of her she narrowed her eyes on Nathan. "Do you want to know why you will never know anything about me? Why you don't already?"

Naturally Nathan nodded his head. It would be nice to know why she acted the way she did around him, and everyone else. He wanted to know why she kept so quiet.

Marissa pushed the vodka shot back towards Nathan as she ran a hand through her long dark hair. "Because I'm not that girl. You can't just pour me some drinks, get me drunk and expect me to tell you everything then end it all with sleeping with you." Marissa shook her head, as she got off the bar stool and headed for the door. "I'm not that girl, and I'm never going to be Nathan." Marissa said before leaving the club house.


	4. Marissa & Belfast Not Over You

Marissa watched as O'Neil and a prospect brought Nathan in, he was limping, cut up pretty bad, Marissa sighed knowing what was going to be asked of her. She tied her hair back as they sat him on his bed in the back room.

O'Neil looked at her and then shook his head. "You remember what I told you, you are not a part of this club. You just do as you're told, don't ask questions. Just get him patched up, you're not a member but you're the best we got right now."

Marissa nodded her head at O'Neil's words, she understood her position and she wouldn't overstep her boundaries with this. She had done that enough. "Yeah. I understand." Marissa said once before asking the guys to leave, she turned on a lamp near his bed and took a look. "You're an idiot Nathan." Marissa said softly as she handed him a bottle of whiskey and grabbed her sewing needle. She watched as he took a couple swigs before she started in on the deep gash on his arm.

Nathan was pretty drunk by the time the guys have found him, he had gone and pissed off the wrong person and then went to a bar and got drunk, the only reason the guys knew was because the bartender knew who he was and called them. He looked up at Marissa, smiled as best he could at her before reaching for her hands to stop her.

Marissa looked down at Nathan, he was defiantly smashed already. She sighed and went to go back to fixing his gash but he wouldn't let her, he brought her fingers up to his lips and started kissing them softly. Marissa closed her eyes and shook her head. She had been in Ireland for two months now, but she knew she didn't want to be with Nathan. "Nathan…" Marissa said softly.

Nathan stood up looking down at her. "Shh…Marissa. It's okay." Nathan said softly as he gently guided her to the wall, leaning her up against it. Nathan looked over her face before he leaned forward to kiss her. He expected her to push him away, every time he went to kiss her she always did. But for once she didn't, she actually returned his kiss which was very unlike her. But he wasn't going to question it. Nathan gripped her waist rough, as he continued to kiss her and she continued to kiss him back. Nathan moved his lips down to her neck undoing her shirt with his good hand. Nathan froze when he heard her say a name. Because well it wasn't his.

Marissa closed her eyes, fuck. She wanted to just forget he had ever touched her life, Forget Juice ever existed. But it wasn't going to happen. This made it very clear. Marissa opened her eyes as she saw Nathan move away from her and sit back on the bed; she chewed on her lip buttoning her shirt back up. "I'm sorry…" Marissa said, walking towards the door. She wasn't over Juice, and she was sure that she never was going to be.


End file.
